Transcripts/Party Pooped
Twilight Sparkle: You look nervous. There's no reason to be nervous. Nothing to worry about. Everything's gonna be fine! : Pinkie Pie: Twilight, tell those butterflies in your tummy to beat it! Making new friends is always fun. : Twilight Sparkle: Ohhhh... : Fluttershy: They're probably just as nervous as you are. : Applejack: You've been plannin' this shindig for weeks. You know everything about these fellers. It's gonna be dandy. : Twilight Sparkle: inhales exhales You're right. Remember, Equestria and Yakyakistan haven't opened their borders for hundreds of moons. In fact, Yakyakistan is so far north of the Crystal Mountains, nopony's even been there! Imagine the look on Princess Celestia's face when she finds out we made friends with a yak prince! laugh I'm calm! I'm calm... : Spike: trumpet : unfurling : Prince Rutherford: Ponies! Greetings, ponies! : zap : Twilight Sparkle: Prince Rutherford, your Majesty. On behalf of all of us, I welcome you to Equestria. : Prince Rutherford: Me honored. Yaks hope for great friendship between ponies and yaks. echoing Friends for a thousand moons! : Twilight Sparkle: You must be hungry after a long journey. : scraping : Twilight Sparkle: We've prepared a banquet of traditional yak foods. : Prince Rutherford: If things not perfect, yaks get mad. Yaks always get mad when things not perfect! : Twilight Sparkle: gulp : Prince Rutherford: sniffs chewing spits This no taste like yak food! Fake pony food make yaks mad! : Prince Rutherford and Yaks: roaring : noises of destruction : Pinkie Pie: Is it okay to be nervous now? : song : cracking : Applejack: Them yaks sure have a funny way of sayin' "howdy." : Rarity: They're different, that's all. Very... different. : Rainbow Dash: I think they broke my record for most stuff broken in under a minute. I mean, they even broke the trophy. : Twilight Sparkle: All we have to do is show them how great it can be to have friends before Princess Celestia arrives for the friendship party tonight. Now, who read the seven-volume cross-indexed history of Yakyakistan I recommended? : Rainbow Dash: Um... I-I had a thing... : Pinkie Pie: I did, I did! Did you know they live so far north of the Crystal Empire that it's cold all the time? Yaks have yak fur to keep them warm. squee : Applejack: Pretty sure that's what fur's always for, Pinkie Pie. : Pinkie Pie: I know! Yaks are so cool! : smashing : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, can you show them around town? I know you have to plan the friendship party too, but it would really help make them feel welcome. : Pinkie Pie: Don't worry. They'll be in good hooves with me. : Twilight Sparkle: Remember, we want to make sure Equestria feels like home. That means doing everything we can to make this place feel like Yakyakistan. : Pinkie Pie: No problem! : Twilight Sparkle: Good. Let's get out there and make some new friends! : Main cast sans Twilight: of agreement : Applejack: We know y'all are noble warriors who avoid the so-called finer things, so me and my family would be honored if you rested here in the barn during your visit. : Pinkie Pie: Applejack and I made hay beds like you're used to back in Yakyakistan. : Prince Rutherford: Hmm... This perfect. : Pinkie Pie: You can snooze here all afternoon, 'cause you're gonna need a lot of energy for my party tonight! : Applejack: sighs That wasn't so hard. : Prince Rutherford: Wait! This not yak hay! : Pinkie Pie: Well, we didn't have actual hay from Yakyakistan, but we tried our best to make it just like yours. : Prince Rutherford: Not perfect! Yaks destroy! : Prince Rutherford and Yaks: and grunting : Applejack: Pinkie Pie, what do we do?! : Pinkie Pie: And now, for your entertainment pleasure... Presenting animals, Yakyakistan style! : chittering : Prince Rutherford: Animals cute. : Fluttershy: Oh. Thank goodness. : thud : Prince Rutherford: Wait. These antlers lie! These not Yakyakistani animals! Yaks smash! : Prince Rutherford and Yaks: and grunting : shattering : Pinkie Pie: Okay, well... There's still other things we can do. I think. : Rarity: Yes! These are some of my favorite materials. Very rare, imported from the Crystal Empire to match your northern sensibilities. I hope you'll find them— : Prince Rutherford and Yaks: chewing : Rarity: ...delicious. : Prince Rutherford and Yaks: spits : Prince Rutherford: This no taste like yak fabric! Yaks destroy! : Prince Rutherford and Yaks: and grunting : Pinkie Pie: Everything's gonna be fine. You'll just... make it up to them. Somehow. : tweeting : Pinkie Pie: Listen up! Tell your faces to hold onto their frowns, 'cause they're about to get turned upside-down! : Prince Rutherford: Hold your frown, face! : Pinkie Pie: Hit it, Rainbow Dash! : booming : Pinkie Pie: Just like Yakyakistan snow, right? Because snow is snow, no matter where it comes from. : Prince Rutherford: slurp This not yak snow! : Prince Rutherford and Yaks: and grunting : Pinkie Pie: Seriously?! ...Seriously? : Applejack: Y'know... it's goin' okay. : Rarity: Satisfactory, I'd say. : Rainbow Dash: It could be better. : Fluttershy: whispering It's not very good. : Pinkie Pie: It's a disaster! : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, tonight's Yakyakistan theme party is more important than ever! You'll make them forget all about this afternoon, right? Because if it's not perfect, they're gonna smash everything! And I'm not sure how much more smashing this visit can take! : Pinkie Pie: I definitely will! I think. Maybe...? : Applejack: You're the best gosh-darn party planner in Equestria. : Rainbow Dash: You'll show 'em a good time! : Fluttershy: You can do it! : Rarity: We have absolute confidence in your abilities, Pinkie Pie. : Pinkie Pie: It's going to be my most happy-tacular party ever! I hope! : Rainbow Dash: Why are your eyes darting around like that? : Pinkie Pie: It's what I do when I'm not nervous! hysterically : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, I don't know what we'd do without you— : Pinkie Pie: Me either! Gotta go! : trailing off : Pinkie Pie: hyperventilating Gummy, what am I gonna do? I had all this amazing stuff planned for the party, but they're gonna hate it! There's no way to make Equestria feel like Yakyakistan. They're just too sensitive! Even Fluttershy made them mad! Fluttershy! Oh... I need a new idea, and I need it now. How am I supposed to make this party feel like Yakyakistan without actually going there and bringing something back?! : Gummy: slurps : Pinkie Pie: gasps Gummy, you're a genius. kisses : Twilight Sparkle: And this is Sugarcube Corner. They're working hard to make your traditional Yakyakistan cake. : Prince Rutherford: Vanilla extract balance very tricky. : Yaks: Uh-huh. : Twilight Sparkle: Do you mind, um, waiting here for one moment? : zap : Twilight Sparkle: How's tonight's party coming? I'm doing what I can, but it's really up to you at this point! ...Pinkie? Where are you?! : Twilight Sparkle: chattering Did you find her? : Fluttershy: Angel and I searched the forest, but... : Rainbow Dash: Aerial recon turned up nothing either. : Applejack: I searched the farm inside and out. No Pinkie Pie. But I did find a set of Granny Smith's dentures under the house, so... not a complete loss. : Rarity: She's simply vanished! : Twilight Sparkle: But the party! It's all we have left! What are we gonna do?! : whack : Gummy: barfs : Twilight Sparkle: reading "Don't worry. I'll be back in time for the party. Love, Pinkie Pie." If Pinkie Pie says she'll be back in time for the party, she'll be back. We have to trust her. Right? laugh No reason to freak out! : Fluttershy: Don't worry, Twilight. : Applejack: When it comes to parties, I think she knows what she's doin'. : Twilight Sparkle: inhales exhales You're right. Let's just focus on keeping the yaks happy 'til she's back. : Rainbow Dash: Piece o' cake. : Twilight Sparkle: The cake! : Mrs. Cake: One bite, and you'll be transported right back to Yakyakistan. laugh I hope. : zap : Prince Rutherford: chewing Hmm... Ponies too heavy on vanilla extract! : Prince Rutherford and Yaks: and grunting : Twilight Sparkle: We've never needed a party so badly. : Conductor: Next stop, Crystal Empire! : Pinkie Pie: And so my quest begins. I know what you're thinking. "Why go to Yakyakistan alone, Pinkie Pie?" Because I'm the party planner. This burden falls on my rump and my rump alone. If I want a great party, I gotta climb the mountains north of the Crystal Empire, find Yakyakistan, and come back with something authentic! Know what I mean? : screeching and hissing : Pinkie Pie: Did we go the wrong way? Where's all the snow? Please tell me this is magical sand-colored snow. spits Nope. Sand. Definitely sand. : Conductor: Dodge City. End of the line, I'm afraid. All trains had to stop. Sheep decided to sit on the tracks. : baaing : Pinkie Pie: Curse you, sheep! Thanks for you help, conductor. : smack : Pinkie Pie: Cherry Jubilee! : Cherry Jubilee: Pinkie Pie?! I reckoned I eyeballed you crossin' my way right now. : Pinkie Pie: How are you? You look amazing! I need help. : Cherry Jubilee: I'm dandy as a daffodil and fit as a floribunda. What can I do ya for? : Pinkie Pie: Have you heard of Yakyakistan? Do you have any idea how I can get there? : Cherry Jubilee: Mark your calendar, missy, 'cause this right here's your lucky day! I'm headin' north to the Crystal Empire myself for a delivery. I ought to warn you though – me and the boys are powerful tired 'cause we was up all night countin' cherries. Hey there! Wake up! : Pinkie Pie: Counting cherries? How many? : Cherry Jubilee: Four hundred and seventeen thousand, two hundred and thirty-four. Yee-haw! : Pinkie Pie: Whoa! : Pinkie Pie: And so my quest resumes. As I stare across the endless desert, I tell myself I will soon triumphantly enter the homeland of our noble guests and return with a prize to make the best party they've ever seen. Know what I mean? : Cherry Jubilee: snoring : Pinkie Pie: Cherry? Ravine. Ravine! : clock ringing : splashing : Pinkie Pie: Wake up! Wake up! grunting Stooooop! : screeching : thuds : Cherry Jubilee: Huh?! gasps Whoa. I was dreamin' about a ravine. Ravine! : Pinkie Pie: That's what I said. : cracks, snaps : playing : Prince Rutherford and Yaks: sobbing : Prince Rutherford: Music beautiful. Much soul. : Twilight Sparkle: Phew! : Spike: sighs When Twilight told me to stall— I-I mean, entertain you, I thought there's no way I could— : continues playing : Yaks: Huh? : Twilight Sparkle: Spike! : Prince Rutherford: Piano play itself?! Music a lie! roars : smashing : Prince Rutherford: We demand party! Party now or yaks no friends! : Twilight Sparkle: No! Just a little longer! : Prince Rutherford: No more longer! We leave now! Yak go to train, return with more yaks! We declare war! : Twilight Sparkle and Spike: gasps : Twilight Sparkle: No Pinkie Pie? What's this?! : Applejack: Heh-heh. We panicked and tried to plan our own party. : Rainbow Dash: It's sort of panic-themed. : Twilight Sparkle: The yaks are going home! This is awful! I wanted to surprise Princess Celestia. Now the only surprise is that I may have just started a war. : blowing : Pinkie Pie: There we were, face-to-face with Falling Pony Ravine. Down, down, down! And then, suddenly... Pow! We were rescued mid-air by the Wonderbolts! And then they gave me a ride to Manehattan, I joined a traveling band, we played some shows here and there, got popular, almost made it big until creative differences tore us apart. And that's when I knew I had to get back on with my journey to the Crystal Empire, the gateway to Yakyakistan! And so here I am. It was a major adventure that took most of the afternoon. Know what I mean? : Princess Cadance: This is it. The northern boundary of the Crystal Empire. Beyond lies Yakyakistan. Nopony who's attempted this climb has ever returned. Are you sure you have to do this? : Pinkie Pie: I do. : Princess Cadance: Good luck, Pinkie Pie. : Twilight Sparkle: How could she be so late to the party? This isn't like her. : Fluttershy: I'm sure she's trying her best. : Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie's tougher than she looks. : Twilight Sparkle: I know you're right, but... I wish she was here. I put too much pressure on her. I let everypony down. And Princess Celestia will be here any minute and see that I haven't made new friends. I've made new enemies. sighs : clicking : Main cast sans Pinkie: screaming : cracks, breaks : Pinkie Pie: Noooooooooo...! in and out : Main cast sans Pinkie: screaming : Pinkie Pie: in ...oooooooo! No! : chatter : Pinkie Pie: Hmm? : Main cast sans Pinkie: over each other : Applejack: Looky here. It's notes for the party she wants to throw for her folks' fiftieth anniversary. But they ain't nearly that old! Huh. She's already plannin' their one-hundredth too. And their five-hundredth? : Twilight Sparkle: I had no idea she worked so hard on her parties. : Rainbow Dash: She may be more organized than you, Twilight. : Twilight Sparkle: Let's not get carried away. : Rarity: I just wish Pinkie Pie were here so we could tell her how much we all appreciate her hard work. : Pinkie Pie: up Thank you! Thank you! I love you too! All of you! : Twilight Sparkle: You're back! : Pinkie Pie: I tried to go to Yakyakistan so I could bring something back for my party. But at the last second, I made a mistake. sighs I worked harder on this party than any party ever. But I'm still just a big failure. : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, you're not a failure. : Fluttershy: What matters is how hard you tried. : Rainbow Dash: Who else would've gone all across Equestria to plan one party? : Pinkie Pie: You know... the trip was really hard. But everypony I met along the way was so helpful. I just wish the yaks could see how friendly and wonderful and great Equestria really is! gasps I just got the best party idea ever! : Twilight Sparkle: It's too late. The yaks left on the last train. : Pinkie Pie: Um, no, they didn't. squeals Trust me! There are a whole lot of sheep out there! : sloop : Fluttershy: So, um, do we walk back up the slide or... or what? : Prince Rutherford: Yaks stuck here?! Why trains not work?! growling : Pinkie Pie: I never thought I'd say this, but... thank you, sheep! And now, if it's okay with you, it's party time! : Yaks: Ooh. : chattering : Prince Rutherford: laughing : Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Pinkie. This came together quick, even for you. : Pinkie Pie: What can I say? I'm good at what I do. Prince Rutherford, every time we tried to make something in Equestria feel like Yakyakistan, we couldn't get it right. When I got back from my adventure, I realized something. We shouldn't try to make Equestria feel like your home. We should try to make you feel at home in Equestria. And that means showing you why we love it here, so you'll love it too. : Prince Rutherford: Pink pony work hard to make yaks feel at home. Now yaks happy. No declare war. : Twilight Sparkle: sighs : Prince Rutherford: Ponies and yaks... friends? : Pinkie Pie: For a thousand moons? : Prince Rutherford: For a thousand moons! : Mane Six, Princess Celestia, and Yaks: cheering : Princess Celestia: I am very impressed, princess. : Twilight Sparkle: Heh. Just doing my best to spread friendship. : Princess Celestia: And you did a wonderful job of it. You and your friends. : Prince Rutherford: Pink pony, you understand yaks now. : Pinkie Pie: Aww, come here, you! : beat : Pinkie Pie: strained Wow! Too strong! Okay, okay, okay! : credits